Percy Jackson and the quest for Riordan
by Cahillsky
Summary: Percy Jackson discovers that his life, starting when he was 12, has been turned into a book series by a man named Rick Riordan! Now, Percy and Annabeth must find Rick Riordan and find out how he knows about demigods and there adventures, and if he is a threat to Olympus.
1. The book

**I hope you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plots found in the Percy Jackson book. Rick Riordan does.**

"Percy, come on! We've been here for an hour!

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was waiting for her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. They were in a video game store in the mall. Since they had defeated Kronos, they were aloud to go out of camp every once in a while and miss training for the day over the summer.

"Percy!"

He did not even hear her. He was too busy exploding things in his video game that he was playing, which was out for people to and he probably could not hear over the sounds of the kid sitting next to him. He seemed a little...strange. The kid kept shouting out strange things at the characters in the game. She sighed and walked over to where they were sitting. As soon as Norman saw her, he dropped his controller, completely forgetting about the game. He ran a hand through his incredibly messy hair.

"Well, hello there! You can stop your shopping now, 'cause everything that you need is right here!"

She chuckled at his attempt to get her to go out with him. " Sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

"I bet that I'm ten times more handsome."

Percy stood up. " I wouldn't bet on it."

He wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist, and kissed her passionately. They started walking away, and Annabeth glanced back to see the guy standing there with his mouth wide open.

"Hey, how about we get something to eat, then we will go to the bookstore."

"Sounds great!" Annabeth said, and snuggled into his shoulder when they sat down at a table in the food court.

They ordered and Annabeth finished eating. Percy was finished yet, and Annabeth got up to go to the bathroom. As she was coming out, she bumped into a boy carrying a few books, reading one of them as he walked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, as the books fell to the ground.

"Don't be, it's my fault, I wasn't looking where at where I was going."

" It's fine, I know what it's like to get sucked into a book like that. What's it called?"

He held up the book, and Annabeth gasped when she saw the title!

**I hope you guys liked it! If you did, review! I will not post another chapter until I get reviews!**


	2. AN

**So...I have an idea!**

**Though it is pretty obvious, the first one to guess what book Annabeth saw will get the next chapter dedicated to them! Starting...Now!**

**P.S: I may do things like this throughout the story!**


	3. Sorry

**I know I have not posted, I have been sort of busy. I will post by 9:37 on Saturday next week- exactly one week from now.**

**Sorry again!**


	4. Do I look like a Satyr to you?

**So I asked for reviews and within an hour of posting the story I had 2 reviews, 3 followers, and 1 favorite! So...here it is! **

**Sorry I took so long, I had a lot of school work!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters or plots from the Percy Jackson series.**

**By the way: the first person to guess what the book would be was... The Awsome One! So this chapter is dedicated to you! **

_Percy Jackson and the Lightning Theif._

Annabeth gaped at the book. She stood there, open mouthed, at the cover of the book which depicted her boyfriend when he was twelve years old holding the lightning bolt. She did not even realize she hadn't said anything until the boy asked her if she had ever read it.

She snapped out of it. "Um...No."

"But you've heard of it, right?"

"You could say that."

"You know, it's funny you have never read it because you look like an older version of one of the characters. What's your name!"

She hesitated. Of course, she would not tell him my real name. She opened her mouth to answer with a fake name, when her boyfriend decided to come see if she was okay.

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

The boy stared at Annabeth. "Wait, your name is Annabeth?" And you're her boyfriend? Your name doesn't happen to be Percy Jackson, does it?"

Before he could answer, Annabeth elbowed him. Hard. " No, that would be weird. His name is... Grover! Come on, _Grover!" _She took Percy's hand and led him away. She looked back over her shoulder at the boy. " It was nice meeting you!"

The boy just nodded and stared.

" Grover?" Percy asked, "Do I look like a Satyr to you?"

Annabeth ignored him. " Percy, we need to get to the book store right now. We have huge problems."

**Well, there you have it. I know it's short, but this felt like a good place to end it!**

**Here's a math equation: Reviews= Me being happy= More chapters!**

**So what is the solution?**

**Many reviews!**


	5. I have a good reason for not updating!

**So... I actually have a good reason for not updating for a long time. First, my computer was not working. Then, my ipad charger stopped working. I went on vacation, and did not get the chance to update. Now though, I will try to update by Tuesday! Thanks in advance for understanding!**


End file.
